1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a smart window which controls light transmittance according to temperature and/or heat.
2. Description of Related Art
As the prices of chemical energy sources such as petroleum have increased, the need for new energy sources has increased. In addition, consumption of energy also needs to be controlled. In general, more than 60% of the energy consumption in conventional homes is used for heating and cooling. In particular, the energy consumed via a window in a conventional house or building amounts to 24% of the energy consumption of the general house or building.
Various efforts for reducing the energy consumption via windows have been made. In this regard, methods of controlling the size of a window, methods of installing a high-insulation window glass, and the like have been proposed.
Regarding high-insulation window glasses, various studies have been conducted in relation to a thermochromic glass including a thermochromic layer having thermal characteristics, wherein the energy inflow through the thermochromatic glass is controlled according to the transmittance of infrared rays, and a thermotropic glass including a thermotropic layer, wherein the energy inflow through the thermotropic glass is controlled according to the transmittance of visible rays.
In the case of a smart window including a thermochromic or thermotropic layer, the transmittance of light or radiation in a visible spectrum and/or an infrared spectrum can be controlled according to temperature and/or heat. The smart window saves heating and cooling costs due to its characteristic, and thus, is environmentally friendly.